ANGEL: A Maximum Ride Novel
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. When a random girl runs up to Dylan calling him “Kurt”, Max and the Flock are thrust into the strangest adventure of their lives, and adventure with the newest hybrid from the school; a cat girl. Takes place after FANG. IggyxOC
1. Kurt'

So this is my version of ANGEL, sequel to FANG… I hope you like it. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not, I'm not sure if I will follow through with this story or not yet. So… yeah… Enjoy!

**ANGEL: A Maximum Ride Novel**

**By: silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **When a random girl runs up to Dylan calling him "Kurt", Max and the Flock are thrust into the strangest adventure of their lives, and adventure with the newest hybrid from the school; a cat girl. Join the flock on their latest mission to rescue Fang, regain "Kurt"s memory, avoid catnip, and find true love, all while questing for the perfect chocolate chip cookie. And to save the world, of course. Takes place after FANG.

**Chapter 1: 'Kurt' **

Nim's POV

After eight months, the odds of really finding him were almost nil. Finding someone after eight months isn't really that hard; but when Dr. Gunther-Haagen—commonly know as "Dr. Crazy", "Dr. Psycho", "Dr. Hoonie-Goonie", or any variations thereof—is involved, you can say goodbye forever.

It was kind of selfish of me to be secretly happy that Kurt was the one kidnapped, and not me. Life for any of the "recombinant hybrids" of The School was tough. I mean, try blending into society with green scaly skin, or cat ears. Definitely not one of the greatest things in the world.

But the point was that I had to save him from the freaks holding him hostage. They might have given him a choice to join them, but I thought that there was mind control involved. Or threats. Kurt would never join them willingly, not after what happened to me.

I had practically given up the fantastic idea of finding Kurt when I saw him walking down the crowded streets of New York City. It was never too hard to spot Kurt, whenever crowds of girls were whispering and pointing, just look at who they were pointing at. Kurt had always had that effect on girls. And people in general. Looking like you came off the cover of the latest Abercrombie magazine had that effect on people.

There were two strange changes to Kurt that I didn't expect. For starters, he was really tall. Like, taller than six feet tall. Kurt had always been short, it wasn't until sophomore year that he was taller than me. And I'm a puny five foot one… and a half. But a tall Kurt? It was like, an oxymoron.

The second strange thing was that Kurt was with another group of teenagers. The leader of this group seemed to be a tall girl with dirty blonde hair. She looked about seventeen years old and walked with an attitude and a bossy look on her face. She also looked… unexplainably sad. And Kurt was looking at her like she was the sun itself. Poor guy, he always fell hard for the unattainable girls. And this girl looked so thoroughly heartbroken. Poor, poor Kurt. Poor, poor mystery girl.

There were also two younger kids who looked like siblings. They both had matching blonde hair; the boy's hair was spiked up in the front, and buzz-cut in the back; the girl's hair was long, and in ringlets. They both looked about twelve years old.

The girl was holding hands with a chocolate skinned about fifteen year old. Like all the people in this group, this girl was very tall too. She seemed to be of African-American descent, and seemed to be talking the ears off the twelve-year-old.

The boy, meanwhile was talking avidly to another boy with a look of admiration in his face. This boy looked about seventeen years old; he had spiked hair—strawberry blonde with blue tips. He also wore glasses. Now the person who said that glasses look dorky was lying, because this guy looked really cool with glasses.

I followed the group for a bit, thinking about how to approach them. The blonde twelve-year-old turned around from the group and shot me a probing look. It was the creepiest thing I ever saw on a kids' face. I quickly looked away and pulled my beret (genuine, from France) more snugly over my tangled hair and sprinted up to the group.

"I told you so, Max!" shouted the twelve-year-old girl, "She was thinking about us!"

Now that stopped me right in my tracks. "I guess you were right Angel," sighed Max, "Sorry, honey… it's just…" A look passed between Kurt and 'Max'.

"I wonder why she was thinking about us. Did she know our names? Is she related to us? I wonder if she's my sister? How cool would that be! I've always wanted a sister! I'd be just like you, Max! And I'd call my sister Ella and we'd all be one big happy family… but…" at this, the African girl stopped and turned to the blonde boy. She whispered in his ear, her voice carrying to me, "Hey Gazzy, don't you think she looks like Fang?"

'Max' stiffened. She too had heard the girl's 'whispered' comment. Max's face went ashen, and Kurt put his hand consolingly on her shoulder. Max glared at him and shrugged his hand off.

The boy with spiky hair turned to face 'Gazzy', 'Angel' and the other girl, "Nudge! You know better than to say anything about…" His voice trailed off.

"I know, Iggy," said Nudge, "But she really does look like him…"

My brain was turning to overdrive. 'Iggy', 'Nudge', 'Gazzy'… what kind of names were these? There was only one way to find out. I gripped my beret firmly in one hand and sprinted towards the group.

"Don't worry," smiled Angel, "She's not going to hurt us."

I ignored her and ran up to Kurt and hugged him. "Omigosh, Kurt! I missed you so much! Did that creep do anything to you? Are you ok? They didn't make you like me, did they? Dr. Creepy didn't hurt you did he? Are you ok? Wait…" I stopped in my rant, feeling something soft on his back. "Did he turn you into an avian hybrid?" I shrieked.

At this, Max freaked out. She put her hand over my mouth and growled, "Not another word." I mutely nodded, my eyes wide. Kurt looked at me with absolute bewilderment. Iggy had his hands over his ears in pain. Gazzy was looking at me, concerned. Angel was smiling knowingly. And Nudge began prattling on.

"Wait, you know Dylan? Why are you calling him Kurt? Do you know Dr. Gunther-Haagen? Do you know where Dylan came from? Wait, why are you here? You're not with… _them_ are you? Wait, how old are you? Do you go to school? I want to go to school! How cool would that be? Why do you look so confused right now?"

Through this whole 'occurrence', we were getting weird looks. Max whispered in my ear, "I'm going to let you go now. You will follow us and act natural. Talk to Dylan… err… Kurt. Ok?" I nodded. She let me go.

I turned to Kurt, and followed Max. "Why do you look so confused?" I asked.

He grinned, showing off whitening-strip teeth. "It's not every day a random girl runs up to you, calls you Kurt, and starts freaking out. I'd have to say that I'm a bit… scared of you right now."

"Wait," I stopped, "You don't remember me?"

My world just crashed around my shoulders. I had spent the last very long period of time trying to find my missing best friend only to find out that some lab-rats had erased his memory! I don't know why I was so surprised. Stuff like this always seemed to happen to me.

"Nope," Kurt shook his head. "You think you could at least tell me you name?"

I sighed, tears leaking into my eyes. "My name is Nim. But you should know that. You've been my best friend since sixth grade. Your name is Ryan Smith. I call you Kurt because in our freshman musical, you played Kurt von Trapp. You have an amazing singing voice, and your falsetto used to be higher than my head voice. You turn sixteen this year on May 3rd and I was going to bake you cookies because you baked me cookies for my birthday." I stopped talking and walking, wiping my eyes to stop the tears from falling. I noticed that Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Max had been listening to my rant. Iggy was nowhere to be see—

Someone ran into me and I fell onto the ground. Nudge helped me up. "Watch it, Ig!" she laughed.

I turned around to find Iggy getting up off the ground. He brushed New York dust off his clothes, adjusted his glasses and grinned. "Sorry… can't."

I looked more closely at his eyes. They were ice-blue, with pale pupils. "You're… blind?" I asked. "Why wear glasses then?"

"Because," smiled Angel. "Just as you thought, he looks cool with them on."

I stopped. I did a double-take. After which I did a triple-take. And a quadruple-take. And a… well, you get the point. My only coherent thought was _did this twelve-year-old just read my mind?_

Angel smiled, "First of all, I'm not twelve, I'm seven. And Gazzy is nine. Nudge is twelve, and Max and Iggy are fifteen. And I guess you think Dylan is sixteen. And I can read you mind. And you might want to put your beret back on, you're attracting attention."

I freaked out, scrambling for my hat. A pale hand extended in front of me. "I think you're looking for this?"

"Thanks," I whispered, jamming the hat back on my head. Talk about an almost disaster.

"Woah! Are you from the school like us? How much cat DNA do you have? How do you know about avian hybrids? I'm an avian hybrid! So is Max and Iggy and Gazzy and Angel and Dylan and Fa—" Nudge snapped her hand over her mouth. "Sheee Iiiiy? Aii in't ai is ame!"

Iggy sighed, "It was implied." He followed Max who continued to

I was trying to decide whether to laugh, cry, or hyperventilate when Angel said something very scary. "Uh-oh."

Max spun around. "What is it, honey?"

"I got some… dangerous thoughts…" Angel gestured to a group of seven teenagers.

"They don't look dangerous…" said Gazzy.

"Not at all!" quipped Iggy. Max threw him a scathing look, "I'm glaring at you, Iggy."

Angel tugged Max's sleeve, "I'm serious, Max!"

I turned to look at the teenagers, and gasped. "We have to get out of here!"

"How do you know?" asked Max.

"They're more of Dr. Gunther-Haagen's experiments. I… I helped him design them."

"You WHAT?" shouted Max.

Nudge sighed, "Max, we're attracting a lot of attention…"

I shuddered under the force of Max's anger. "They're human-fox hybrids. They're really fast and strong, like the human-wolf hybrids, but worse. They're also cunning… they're thousands of times worse." I shuddered, now in fear. "I've never been able to fight even one of them…"

"Circle up, guys!" said Max. She stood to the left of me, facing the fox hybrids. Dylan stood on her right, next to him was Angel, then Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy was next to Max. They circled around me, and glared at the group of seven.

The fox-hybrids morphed, and advanced on us. Other passerby's screamed, and scattered, leaving just us. "They look almost like Erasers," said Nudge.

"That's what they were based on…" I whispered, fearful.

Max unfurled her wings, the rest of the flock following. With snarling and howling, the "Nuevo-Erasers" attacked. Max kicked on in the face, the force driving it back a couple feet. Gazzy and Iggy teamed up on one, Gazzy shouting instructions to his friend. Kurt pounded another N.E. and Angel calmly told one to punch itself. Creepy girl.

I heard a shriek and spun around. One of the N.E.'s had gotten it's hand on Nudge's shoe. She was halfway in the air, trying to fly while the N.E. took slashes at her.

I jumped on one of the N.E.'s backs. "Let her go, fox freak!" I shouted. The N.E. twisted around, its arm knocking my head. I fell to the ground, hearing Nudge scream, "Take that!". I felt something trample my stomach and I shrieked in pain. I heard shouts of victory from Gazzy, just as my vision went black.

**~End 1~**

So for this story, I'm going to be telling it in the POV of Max, Nim, or a third person. Mostly Nim, though. Please tell me what you think!


	2. And That Is Why I'm An Idiot

Thank you for those of you who reviewed for the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing this!

**ANGEL: A Maximum Ride Novel**

**By: silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **When a random girl runs up to Dylan calling him "Kurt", Max and the Flock are thrust into the strangest adventure of their lives, and adventure with the newest hybrid from the school; a cat girl. Join the flock on their latest mission to rescue Fang, regain "Kurt"s memory, avoid catnip, and find true love, all while questing for the perfect chocolate chip cookie. And to save the world, of course. Takes place after FANG.

**Chapter 2: And That Is Why I'm An Idiot **

Nim's POV

I woke up to find Max's face swimming two inches away from mine. Being in my groggy, partially awake state, it did the natural thing in my situation. I shrieked at the top of my lungs, and chucked a pillow at her. As I said, the most _natural_ reaction.

At least, for me.

Next, in my still groggy state, I saw Iggy. "James Griffith…" I mumbled, and he jumped ten feet in the air. Literally. Like, his wings snapped open, and he was flying. It wasn't until he hit his head on the ceiling that he landed.

I realized I was nestled in a big bed. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and then I shrieked. "I fell asleep with my contacts in!"

"Technically, you got knocked out with your contacts in," quipped Gazzy.

"I think it's basically the same thing…" mumbled Kurt. Err… Ryan. Err… Dylan.

Iggy sat on the bed next to me. "How do you know my real name?"

Now I was really confused. "What are you talking about?"

Max stepped up. "James Griffith. That's Iggy's real name. You didn't think we were really called things like 'Nudge' and 'Gazzy' did you?"

"Honestly?" I grinned, "I think I was too occupied to register it." I stopped, and then understanding dawned on me. "You guys are the flock!"

Angel smiled, "Duh."

I sighed, "That explains a lot! Dr. Crazy's records talk about a few of you in creepy detail. You must be Monique." I turned to Nudge. "Your real birthday is August 24th, and you were born in 1996. You're 13 years old."

"Ohhh!" Gazzy jumped up and down, "Me next!"

"Gazzy, you didn't have a real name because…" my voice trailed off, and my breath hitched. Test tube baby. The words rang in my head. "You're birthday was June 3rd, 1999… you're ten years old." I turned to Angel. "Your birthday is August 30th, 2000. That makes you nine."

"We know Dylan is going to turn sixteen in a month, but what about Max and I?" asked Iggy.

"Iggy, you're still sixteen. You're birthday is May 21st, 1993. And Max, you just turned seventeen on November 23rd."

"What about F. A. N. G?" whispered Nudge. Iggy sighed.

"May 7th, 1993. He's sixteen," I quipped. That's why I hadn't recognized the flock. They were missing Fang.

Max stepped up, hands on her hips. "Why should we believe you? You run up to us in the middle of New York City, and claim to know Dylan personally, and all of us from files! How do I know you didn't lead the Fox-Faces right to us?"

"I was actually calling them Nuevo-Erasers…" my voice trailed off at the murderous look in Max's eye. She was getting her dangerous 'mother mode' on.

"Yeah!" added Nudge. "And what was that you said about designing the F.F.'s or N.E.'s? Cause that's really not cool! Cause one of your own creations just tried to kill you and…" Nudge's voice trailed off.

I fisted the white blankets in my hands. "This is a long story," I whispered. "A story of all my stupid mistakes."

Max sat down on a couch with a no-nonsense look on her face. The rest of the flock, minus Iggy, piled on next to her.

I sighed.

"It all started at the end of my sophomore year in high school. I was the first sophomore to ever take AP Biology in my school, and I was the first sophomore to ever get a 5 on an AP test. A 5 is the highest score, and AP means Advanced Placement, or College Level Courses.

"My grades attracted the attention of Dr. Gunther-Haagen. He was…_is_ a leading professor of stem cell research, and my paper in the beginning of the year attracted his attention. I had already taken an internship in California at my uncle's chemistry lab, and helped with his research. Gunther-Haagen wanted to offer an internship to two students across the country. I was one of them.

"Kurt… _Dylan_ was the other.

"The internship started the minute I left school. I traveled with Gunther-Haagen and Kurt across the world, helping with lab research. I never knew of the results of the experiments. One day, Kurt accidentally hacked his files, and I knew what Gunther-Haagen was causing. I support stem cell research, but what he was doing was monstrous.

"I vowed to stop him.

"At this point, Gunther-Haagen suspected me. He set me to work creating a good DNA combination for the Fox-Humans. Around this time, Kurt disappeared. I was told he went home. I was left a note from him, and a voice message. That was all. I hoped for the best, but feared the worst.

"Around this time, I noticed a strange change about me. I became more partial to milk, and acquired many cat-like habits. I think my real warning was when I walked into the garden, and accidentally picked some catnip.

"The warning bells went off.

"I went to the lab to confront Gunther-Haagen. It was empty, but his computer was on. I opened his files, and found one with my name on it. I was an experiment, and he was slowly exposing my DNA to harmful substances that would mutate it.

"That was when I ran away. When I found out what he'd done to me, I was deathly scared for Kurt. I printed out all of your files, hoping to be able to track you down, and Kurt's file.

"I didn't know what happened to Kurt, or the results of the experiments on him. But I always feared the worst.

"I fell for Gunther-Haagen's lies. And that is why I'm an idiot."

I sighed, and looked up for the first time. I was met with deathly silence.

**~End 2~**

Please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry, this chapter was short, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
